Pectus excavatum is a deformity of the anterior wall of the chest that results in a depression or hollow in the chest. For instance, the ribs and sternum may grow abnormally and result in a caved-in or sunken appearance of the chest. Pectus excavatum is sometimes referred to as funnel chest, sunken chest, or cobbler's chest. Pectus excavatum may be congenital or may develop within months of birth. Torso deformities, such as pectus excavatum, may be treated with surgery in moderate to severe cases, or alternatively may be treated by applying suction pressure to the torso deformity. Too little pressure applied to the torso deformity may result in ineffective or slow treatment. Too much pressure applied to the torso deformity may cause skin irritation, pain, and/or discomfort to the patient.